


'Til death do us part

by eeyore_lightwood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Crying, Death, Drama, Falling In Love, Father Louis, Heartbreak, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Sad Louis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore_lightwood/pseuds/eeyore_lightwood
Summary: Wyobraź sobie - budzisz się ze śpiączki i i dowiadujesz się od niezwykle przystojnego nieznajomego, że kilka miesięcy temu zaczęła się apokalipsa zombie i gatunek ludzki jest już na wymarciu.Prawdopodobnie właśnie zastanawiasz się czy jestem zdrowy umysłowo - odpowiedź brzmi nie, prawdopodobnie nie jestem. Jednakże ta sytuacja zdarzyła się naprawdę, Louis potwierdzi. A to dopiero początek. Zainteresowałem cię i chcesz więcej?A więc witaj, jestem Harry Styles, a to moja historia.~~~czyli posapokaliptyczne au, w którym Ziemię pochłonął chaos, a Harry nie do końca rozumie co się właściwie dzieje, Louis chce tylko uratować syna, zgraja idiotów nie jest pewna jak udało im się w ogóle przeżyć  i zombiaki, dużo zombiaków.





	1. Prolog

Stałem właśnie z pistoletem wymierzonym w głowę miłości mojego życia. Nieźle pokręcona sytuacja, nie? Stanie się jeszcze bardziej pokręcona, jeśli powiem ci, co się stało. Otóż  Eleanor została zombie. Nie, nie mówię o tym rodzaju zombie, którym zostaje każdy z nas, gdy wypije o wiele za dużo na imprezie po czym ma kaca mordercę. Mówię o byciu zgniłym, obrzydliwym zombiakiem, który chce zjeść każdą osobę, którą napotka. 

Jak to się stało - zapytacie? Na początku muszę was uświadomić, że od dwóch miesięcy trwa apokalipsa zombie i większość populacji już zginęła. Teraz gdy już to wiecie, mogę przejść do opowieści. A więc jakieś dwa dni temu Eleanor wyszła gdzieś w nocy. Prawdopodobnie miała dość walki o przeżycie i chciała tylko zakończyć to wszystko, nie jestem pewien. Byłem zdruzgotany czując, że miłość mojego prawdopodobnie już nie żyje, jednak o wiele bardziej bolało to, gdy wróciła do domu, nie będąc już sobą.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia jak udało jej się wrócić, bo po przemianie sztywni tracą całe człowieczeństwo, w tym umiejętność myślenia i zapamiętywania, ale oto w środku nocy obudziło mnie walenie do drzwi. Wiedziałem, że to zombie. Ludzie, którzy przeżyli nie wychodzą w nocy, a już na pewno nie robią niepotrzebnego hałasu, który może zaalarmować zombiaki. Mimo to coś pchnęło mnie do sprawdzenia, kto może dobijać się o tej porze. Cóż, widocznie w moim sercu wciąż była nadzieja na to, że Eleanor powróci.  Dlatego też sprawdziłem czy mój syn śpi bezpiecznie w łóżeczku, po czym udałem się do drzwi. Serce prawie mi stanęło, gdy przez wizjer zauważyłem włosy mojej narzeczonej. Nie wyglądały podejrzanie, były trochę splątane, ale które by nie były po 2 dniach bycia gdzieś między zombie, z dala od domu i szczotki. Stała tyłem do drzwi, wyglądając jakby się za czymś rozglądała, może za zombie, które mogłyby na nią polować. _Żyje_ pomyślałem i nie zastanawiając się dłużej otworzyłem drzwi.

\- Ellie? - zapytałem cicho, wyciągając rękę w kierunku jej ramienia, jednak zatrzymałem ją, gdy powoli obróciła się do mnie przodem. Zamarłem w szoku. Policzek El był prawdopodobnie wygryziony. Widoczna była kość i zęby, a także duża ilość mięsa i coś co przypominało pleśń. Jej oczy były czerwone z żółto-białymi tęczówkami, a jej ubrania były potargane. Wzdrygnąłem się na ten widok. Zauważyłem, że brakowało jej stopy i kawałka łydki. - Ellie, co oni ci zrobili?

Moje pytanie zabrzmiało niezwykle rozpaczliwie i praktycznie mogłem usłyszeć moje łamiące się serce. Zombie wyciągnęło rękę w moim kierunku, a ja otrząsnąłem się z szoku i rzuciłem do tyłu, do strzelby, która wisiała na ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi.  Złapałem ją i wycelowałem prosto w głowę Eleanor. Łzy spływały mi po policzkach, a ręce trzęsły się. _Nie mogę tego zrobić_ , pomyślałem, _nie dam rady jej zabić, to koniec_. I zanim zdążyłem upuścić strzelbę, usłyszałem coś, co kazało mi walczyć. Płacz mojego synka. _On cię potrzebuje debilu!_ Sztywna spojrzała w stronę drzwi, za którymi ukryty był mój syn,a ja dbając o bezpieczeństwo syna wystrzeliłem zanim zdążyłbym zrezygnować. Trafiłem prosto w oko, a ciało padło na podłogę z głuchym uderzeniem. Płacz mojego syna przybrał na silę, więc szybko złapałem ciało Eleanor pod pachami i wyrzuciłem je kawałek przed drzwiami wejściowymi, rzucając mu ostatnie spojrzenie. Zamknąłem porządnie drzwi wejściowe i pobiegłem na do swojego syna. Złapałem chłopca z łóżeczka w ramiona i zacząłem kołysać.

\- Cichutko Fredbear, tatuś cię trzyma - wyszeptałem z łamiącym się od płaczu głosem - Jest dobrze, Mały, tata nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić.

\- Mama? - mój syn wymruczał, patrząc na mnie ciekawskim wzrokiem, a ja poczułem, że moje serce łamie się po raz drugi. Mój synek tak bardzo ją kochał, a teraz...

\- Nie kochanie, mamusi już nie ma - odpowiedziałem gładząc jego policzek, a on ziewnął - Zostaliśmy ty i ja, Fredbear. Tata zadba o ciebie. 

\- Tata - zachichotał, po czym ziewnął kolejny raz - Tata, lulu.

'Lulu' w języku mojego syna oznaczało sen.

\- Tak, Freddie - odpowiedziałem odkładając go do łóżeczka - Dobranoc skarbie, tatuś cię kocha. 

Tej nocy płakałem do snu, obiecując sobie, że zrobię wszystko by Freddie był bezpieczny i nikt, ani nic nie zagroziło jemu i jego szczęściu. Obiecałem sobie też, że nigdy więcej nie zakocham się w kimkolwiek. Nie teraz, gdy tak łatwo mógłbym stracić tą osobę. 

Gdybym tylko wiedział, że idealna dla mnie osoba jest bliżej, niż mógłbym przepuszczać i wkradnie się do mojego serca bez mojej zgody.


	2. I.

\- Kurwa mać, obudź się gościu, nie mamy czasu na popołudniowe drzemki, gdy za drzwiami jest zgraja zombiaków czekająca na nas - usłyszałem głos mężczyzny z oddali, po czym dostałem z otwartej dłoni prosto w policzek. Za co!? Jezu, ta ręka o wiele za blisko, jeśli należała do osoby która krzyczała. Chyba, że uderzyła mnie jakaś długaręka ośmiornica. Chwila, od kiedy ośmiornice umieją mówić? I od kiedy biją ludzi? - No już, wstawaj. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem anioła. - Jestem w niebie? - zapytałem wyciągając dłoń do jego policzka, gdy on spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem - Jesteś mięciutki. - Kurwa Liam, mówiłem żeby go tam zostawić - krzyknął Anioł patrząc gdzieś nade mnie, również spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyłem całkiem przystojnego szatyna z sarnimi oczami - To świr, zaraz nas wszystkich zabije i zgwałci. Albo nas zje, kurwa no zobaczysz. - Ejj, to nie było miłe - zajęczałem wydymając wargi. Anioły nie powinny być miłe czy coś? - Gdzie jestem? - Jesteś w szpitalu, pamiętasz jak się tu znalazłeś? - poinformował mnie chłopak, do którego wcześniej zwracał się Anioł - Tak w ogóle to jestem Liam, a ten tu - wskazał na Anioła - To Louis. - Jestem Harry i ja... - zmarszczyłem brwi, zastanawiając się nad jego pytaniem. Skąd ja się tu wziąłem? Urodziłem się z miłości mamy i taty, a później zostałem wydany na świat przez... Nie, z całą pewnością nie o to im chodziło - Nie wiem jak znalazłem się tu. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętam jest to, że wracałem z pracy do domu. Padał deszcz, ale uważałem, tylko, że... Coś wyskoczyło na jezdnię, a raczej... wpełzło. Wyglądał jak mężczyzna, ale poruszał się dziwnie, bardzo wolno, dlatego wiedziałem że nie zdąży uciec mi sprzed kół a mi nie uda się wyhamować, więc skręciłem i... I później nic nie pamiętam. Louis i Liam posłali sobie dziwne spojrzenia. - A wiesz, jakiego dnia to było? - zapytał Lou. Lou? O mój boże mam już dla niego przezwisko! Teraz tylko przekonać go do ślubu. Ślubu na Hawajach, koniecznie. Zaproszę całą rodzinę i przyjaciół. Chwila, ja nie mam rodziny ani przyjaciół, poza Niallem. Właśnie! Muszę w końcu zadzwonić do Nialla. - Ej stary, odpowiesz mi czy? - moje myśli przerwał głos Louisa. A tak, faktycznie, zadał mi pytanie. - Tak, wyjdę za ciebie - posłałem mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech, a on uniósł brew. Usłyszałem z boku cichy śmiech Liama. - Dobrze wiedzieć - odpowiedział, ale w jego oczach widziałem, że powstrzymuje śmiech. Niegrzeczne. - Mimo to, wolałbym się dowiedzieć kiedy wracałeś z pracy. - Tydzień po moich urodzinach... Ósmy lutego. Chłopcy ponownie spojrzeli na siebie. Louis uniósł brew, na co Liam skinął głową. Oni mają jakiś tajny kod czy coś? - Harry, muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaczął Louis kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu, na co w moim brzuchu zrobiło się ciepło. Jednak zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, przerwało nam walenie w drzwi - Kurwa mać, Liam masz broń? Broń? Czy oni są jakimiś zabójcami czy coś? W co ja się wpakowałem i dlaczego mnie to spotyka? Byłem grzeczny, pomagałem staruszkom, karmiłem kota sąsiadki jak wyjechała, nie piłem przed osiemnastką, nie brałem narkotyków, nawet nigdy nikogo nie uderzyłem... Och, jednak uderzyłem, ale to było raz i Jason zasłużył. Naprawdę, zasłużył. Złapał za pupę Kathrine bez jej zgody i mówił jej niemiłe rzeczy.  Czy ci zabójcy to kara za uderzenie Jasona? A niech cię, Jason. - Mam - odpowiedział podbiegając do okna i rozglądając się za nim - Ok Lou, na zewnątrz jest kilka zombiaków, ale jeśli pobiegniemy blisko ściany powinno być dobrze i nie będę musiał strzelać. Zajmij się Harry, ja będę was osłaniał. Zombiaków? - Harry - Louis stanął wprost przede mną tak, że nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry. Położył dłonie na moich policzki. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy  - Musisz biec za mną i być cicho. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić? - Ja... - przełknąłem ślinę - Nie. Nigdzie z wami nie idę. Jesteście niebezpieczni, macie bronie. Po prostu mnie zostawcie. Louis posłał mi zdziwione spojrzenie, które zmieniło się w zirytowane. Chyba nie sądził, że z nimi pójdę, a już zwłaszcza z własnej woli.  - Co ty, do kurwy, masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie pójdziesz z nami? - zapytał zdenerwowanym głosem, po czym pociągnął mnie do okna - Patrz, po prostu kurwa patrz! Widzisz co się tam dzieje? Jeśli nie pójdziesz z nami to umrzesz. Przeniosłem wzrok z wściekłej twarzy Lou na okno i zamarłem. Jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od nas były... zombie. Wyglądały jeszcze gorzej niż w filmach i w przeciwieństwie do filmowych - były prawdziwe. - To niemożliwe... To niemożliwe... To... - Zaczęło robić mi się ciemno przed oczami.  - Harry, uspokój się, musisz... - zmartwiona twarz Liama była ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczyłem przed odpłynięciem w nieświadomość.


	3. Chapter 3

Obudziły mnie pocałunki na całej twarzy. Były trochę zbyt mokre, ale wciąż całkiem miłe. Na początku myślałem, że to Niallowi znowu wzięło się na czułości, jednak po chwili przypomniałem sobie Louis'ego i Liama oraz zombie, a co do Nialla to nie miałem pojęcia gdzie on jest i co się z nim dzieje. _Ale chwila... Skoro to nie Niall, to kto?_   Otworzyłem szybko oczy i zobaczyłem dziecko. Wyglądało jak malutka wersja Lou i miało na oko dwa lata.

\- Ceś! - pisnęło, gdy zauważyło, że otworzyłem oczy.

\- Hej maluchu - uśmiechnąłem się powoli siadając - Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś?

\- Ujek nudny, ja papa. - wyjaśnił po czym złapał trochę moich włosów w dłoń - Ładne.

\- Dziękuję, twoje też są piękne - powiedziałem głaszcząc go po głowie - Jak się nazywasz, skarbie?

\- Fleddie - odpowiedziało niemal z dumną, po czym uśmiechnęło się, ukazując kilka malutkich zębów - A ty?

\- Jestem Harry - rozejrzałem się po ciemnym pokoju, w którym się znajdowaliśmy - Co ty na to, żeby znaleźć twojego wujka, bo pewnie cię szuka? Może nawet wyjaśni mi o co tu chodzi.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami, po czym zeskoczył z łóżka. Wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Gdy złapałem ją ruszył, ciągnąć mnie za sobą. Wychodząc z sypialni, w której spałem, trafiliśmy na korytarz, który prowadził do pięciu innych pokojów ukrytych za drzwiami, a na końcu widać było schody prowadzące na górę. Wchodząc po nich trafiliśmy do kuchni połączonej z salonem. Na ścianach wisiało kilka broni, co było dziwnym widokiem biorąc pod uwagę fakt, ze w domu znajdował się mały chłopiec, który łatwo mógł się do nich dostać.

\- Freddie, łobuzie, gdzie ty jesteś? - usłyszałem dobrze mi znany głos z irlandzkim akcentem. _Niall?_   - Chodź tu chłopcze, zanim tata wróci i mnie zabije za zgubienie cię, ponownie.

Z korytarza, który dopiero teraz zauważyłem wyszedł mężczyzna. Miał przydługie brązowe włosy i dość spory zarost, był dobrze zbudowany. Co dziwne, rozpoznałem go jako swojego przyjaciela, Nialla. Jednak zdziwiło mnie to, że ostatnim razem gdy go widziałem miał blond włosy i był dość drobny.

\- Tu jesteś łobuzie! - krzyknął, uśmiechając się szeroko, biorąc go na ręce - Widzę, że poznałeś wujka Hazzę. Dziecko zaczęło kręcić się w jego ramionach, więc postawił je na ziemię, a ono pobiegło na koc leżący przed kanapą, na którym znajdowały się zabawki.

\- Niall? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałem przyglądając mu się. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, ze to ta osoba, którą tak dobrze znałem. Kiedy on się tak zmienił?

\- No cóż, mieszkam i, jak widzisz, staram się opiekować obecnym to Fredbearem - wskazał na dziecko, po czym podszedł do mnie owijając swoje ramiona wokół moich pleców, w czułym uścisku - Dobrze cię widzieć stary. Byłem pewny, że cię straciłem.

Załamał mu się głos, natomiast ja poczułem łzy w moich oczach. _Mój Niall_.

\- Ja... Niall - jęknąłem, wtulając się w niego mocniej - Co tu się dzieje, gdzie ja jestem?

\- Co ty na to, żebyś pierwsze coś zjadł, a później wszystko ci wyjaśnię?

Przytaknąłem.


End file.
